Mya
Mya Natalie Harriston (born October 10, 1979) is an American R&B singer-songwriter and actress. She is best known for her appearance on season 9 of Dancing with the Stars, which she lost the show to Donny Osmond. In 2012, she appeared on week 2 along with the other season 9 contestants. She has voted Canadian Forces member and camouflage expert Evan Cundal out of the show. Kirstie Alley was doing a flip flop, which she was sent to the hospital. On December 1, 2012, on the 113th celebration of Takeno Fujita, it was announced that Mya will be participating in season two of Ben and Toad's Contest. Her partner this time will be the same from season nine, her season nine partner Dmitry Chaplin. She was declared safe for her time of being in the season. She has scored in week 1 a 26/30 (9,8,9) and in week 2 another 26/30 (9,8,9). She will make it to the finale. She will be on Ben and Toad's Contest for a long time and make it to the finale. Dancing with the Stars Season 9 Mya came in second place behind Donny Osmond and Kym Johnson with Dmitry Chaplin. Mya & Dmitry's highest score: Salsa, Samba, Megamix and Paso Doble (30) Mya & Dmitry's lowest score: Viennese Waltz (21, Len Goodman earned a shocking 5 for her dance on the girls night of DWTS season 9) Mya & Dmitry's average: 27.3 Wipeout Canada Mya appeared in every episode expect episode 8 to date. Mya was fired from all her episodes in the third or second round. In episode 1, Mya was hunting for Canadians. Mya was eliminated in the second round. In episode 2, Mya was doing school work during the Qualifier. She won the episode. In episode 3, Mya was a beauty. She was eliminated in a three contestant wipe out during the Sweeper. In episode 4, Mya was a guardian for Canada. She has trouble on the launch pads. In episode 5, Mya was playing Nathan Collins. She advanced to the Wipeout Zone. In episode 6, Mya was in team east. She was eliminated in the second round. In episode 7, Mya was partnered with Cody Good. She advanced to the Wipeout Zone, but she lost to Chocolate Thunder. In episode 8, she did not appear in the episode. In episode 9, she made a cameo appearance after Evan Cundal is eliminated. In episode 10, Mya made a cameo again. In episode 11, Mya was saying "Making the poster takes everyone long to do it". In episode 12, Mya and Brooke Burke are the hosts. Both of them were eliminated in the second round. In episode 13, Mya danced to Firework by Katy Perry. In episode 14, Mya lost the wipey to Avril Lavigne. Quotes *"What the heck? KOTO OKUBO likes me!" (Arm Melter 16) *"Oldest man ever is not Misawo Okawa." (Week 17) Other links *Mya *Mya on Total Drama Celebrities - The Total Drama Fanon Wikia *Mya on Facebook Category:Singing characters Category:Season 9 Stars Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:1979 Births Category:Runner-ups Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants partnered with Dmitry Chaplin Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Contestants on May 8th Category:Contestants on May 1st Category:Mya Category:May 15th Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Wipeout Canada Island Contestants Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Background Toads Category:Contestants on April 17th Category:Contestants on April 24th Category:Contestants on April 10th Category:Contestants on April 3rd Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Mary-Sues Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Living people Category:Italian Americans Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants